


Не-альфа

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Ты омега, но ведешь себя, как альфа. Хотя это из разряда невозможного. А Сэм... он меньше всего... Он не-альфа.





	Не-альфа

**Author's Note:**

> А вы знаете, что сегодня праздник? Сегодня, 8.02? ПОэтому посвящается любимому сестренышу в ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ! Это для тебя, и только для тебя. Много-много Джексона, хоть он и на такой уж частый гость. Я знаю, как ты его любишь. Не зря же я тебя месяц дразнила) Люблю тебя)  
> 1\. Это немного нестандартный омегаверс (для меня). Особенно в плане гета хд  
> 2\. В шапке стоит ООС, ибо мне кажется, я сильно накуролесила с характерами. И детектив, хотя там скорее элементы, если не увидите его, пните, уберу. ОМП и ОЖП для вида и помощи в сюжете, существенно ни на что не влияют, не падайте в обморок.  
> 3\. В фике очень много пасхалок. Поэтому, если вам кажется, что вы узнали каких-то персонажей, вам не кажется. Почти всем я даже имена не меняла :Р Можем поиграть, напишите в комментах - я буду подтверждать)  
> 4\. Работа выросла неожиданно на 20+ страниц. Я ни спецально, оно само.

Не-альфа  
Стеклянный офис, ночь… Все может быть так романтично. Если бы не обстоятельства и действующие лица. Свет на этаже почти не горит. Только в отдаленном небольшом офисе, где за столом устроился Сэм Спенсер. Маленькое желтоватое пятно настольной лампы.  
Ты приехала недавно, долго сидела в своем темном кабинете. На столе стоял нетронутый стакан с виски. Кусочки льда давно растаяли, алкоголь был пополам с водой. Пить эту бурду уже фактически невозможно. Да и не хотелось, если признаться совсем уж честно.  
Дело раскрыто, виват победители! Очередной раз виват ОДП! Но тебе совсем не радостно. Ты не хочешь прощаться с Сэмом Спенсером, хотя это и нужно. Ты хочешь удержать его в отделе. Его решения нестандартны, хотя иногда бывают откровенно глупы. Он готов пожертвовать собой. Он может тебя как поддержать, так и возразить тебе. А еще умеет дерзить. Он тебе нравится, хотя бы сейчас ты можешь признать это. Цепной пес Уоллеса превратился в твою верную сторожевую собаку. Тебе так кажется. И ты не привыкла лишаться своего.  
Но сейчас ты растеряна — в голову не приходит, что сделать, чтобы он остался. Еще и так не вовремя подступающая течка.  
Ты омега. В современном мире не принято обсуждать, афишировать или вообще как-то акцентировать внимание на своем статусе. Ты, как и Джексон, родилась омегой. Это стало понятно в пятнадцать, на самом деле достаточно поздно. Родители были в шоке — папа был альфой, а мама — бетой. В таких семьях очень редко рождались омеги. А уж две… Но об этом знали только вы и семейный врач, который сопровождал папин гон. Мисс Амбего, бездетная бета была предана вашей семье.  
Твой статус очень удивил всех: по характеру ты прирожденная альфа, лидер. Но с этим приходилось мириться. Пить суппресанты во время редких ежегодных течек. Тебе повезло — цикл стабильный и очень редкий. Мисс Амбего — Нэсси впоследствии — рассказала тебе в пятнадцать все — о цикле, который может быть и месяц, и год; о том, что не стоит верить бульварным романам, утверждающим, что альфы, омеги и беты чуют друг друга. Что статус — это приговор, и ты будешь готова лечь под любого альфу. И что существуют женщины-альфы. Вранье все это. Если бы они существовали, ты бы была альфой. Но женщина по определению не может быть альфой — ей банально нечем осеменять. Мужчина омегой может быть, так уж вышло. Но их процент так мал, что о их возможности родить помнят только немного извращенные писатели. Кто бы еще знал, как много проблем у омег с родами. Обоих полов омег. К сожалению, от традиционных ежемесячных женских проблем течка не спасала. А вот если она вдруг попадала на эти дни… Пфф, берегитесь все злой озабоченной женщины.  
К счастью для тебя, тебе не приходилось скрывать свой статус — таблетки и полное игнорирование общественности в течку спасало о «рассекречивания». А в остальные дни никаких особых феромонов и запахов ты, как и любой другой человек, не выделяла. Да и в отношения особо не ввязывалась. Ну, если не учитывать перепихоны на ночь. И Уоллеса с Наоми. Вот где было безудержное веселье — судя по всему, Наоми тоже была омегой (у нее цикл был другой и тебе показалось один раз, что вы даже спали во время ее точки. Ты не берешься утверждать). Уоллес же был альфой и не скрывал этого. Альфы вообще редко скрывали свой статус, наоборот, известные орали о нем на каждом углу. А уж как пресса любила политиков-альф. Ммм, просто подарок. Поэтому Уоллес и не скрывался. Даже, как оказалось, одно время нравился твоим родителям. Пару дней, может, неделю вот недавно. Пока папа не влез в твои отношения и не пошатнул веру в «любовь». Сейчас ты не очень уверена в своих чувствах.  
Тебе вообще кажется, что вновь сошлись с Уоллесом вы только потому, что течка была близко. Ты была уязвима после казни, дала слабину, и все произошло. Не стоило тебе баловаться кокаином. Нэсси предупреждала, что наркота может сдвинуть цикл. В юности это как-то особо не влияло. А вот в зрелом возрасте…  
Сегодня ты наконец поняла, что течка очень близко, буквально наступает на пятки. Признание Уоллесу вообще вишенка на торте. Но ты закинулась таблетками и пришла на работу. Закончила дело, встретила Джеральда. Была очень примерной девочкой.  
У которой болит голова от подавленных гормонов, которой хочется блевануть от нового лекарства и немножко поплакать от безысходности.  
Когда на этаже не остается никого, кроме уборщиков, ты поднимаешься и, чуть пошатываясь, идешь по коридору к Сэму. Возле его двери выпрямляешься, шаг становится тверже. Снова Хейс Моррисон. Альфа, с которой не может ужиться еще один другой альфа по словам отца. Ну что за глупость.  
Сэм спокоен. Потом начинает немного суетиться. Хочется кинуть в него его же сумкой. В голове пусто. Когда Сэм подходит ближе ты что-то улавливаешь. Какую-то странную, немного не типичную ноту в запахе его одеколона. Она тебе нравится. Он что-то говорит о том, что поступил бы также и бла-бла, но тебя вдруг осеняет. Господи, не может быть все так просто!  
Ты притягиваешь его за галстук и целуешь. Он отвечает, хотя и явно растерян. Тебе на диво хорошо. Как удачно, что рядом полно уборщиков.  
— Теперь тебя никто не уволит, — самодовольно заявляешь в ответ на недоуменное: «Что это было?»  
На лице Сэма написано облегчение и радость. Ты лучишься довольством. Пока не замечаешь Уоллеса. Он в планы не входит. Да и планов-то никаких не было. Тебе вообще кажется, что это голые инстинкты. Как бы глупо это не звучало. Ты взрослая женщина, а не пятнадцатилетний подросток, влюбленный в альфу из сериала про вампиров. Да и Сэм меньше всего похож на альфу.  
— До завтра, — стремительно покидаешь кабинет и идешь по коридору. На Уоллеса смотреть даже немного жаль — он шокирован.  
— Прости, — чуть поджимаешь губы, смотришь ему в глаза. Пытаешься выковырять из откуда-то чувство вины. Наверное, получается (ты не уверена).  
Уоллес молчит и лишь провожает взглядом. Проходишь мимо, стараясь не спешить. От одеколона Уоллеса тошнит еще сильнее.  
***  
Дома тепло, уютно и пахнет китайской едой. От этого запаха не мутит. Наоборот, дико хочется есть.  
— Здравствуй, Хейс! Поздравляю с делом Джеральда, вы блестяще справилась! — Джексон в атласной темно-синей пижаме похож на большого мягкого мишку. Ты его чуть больше, чем обожаешь.  
— Хэй, пижамная вечеринка? — смеешься, скидывая пиджак на спинку кресла.  
— Почем нет? Отпразднуем как следует!  
— Ты в курсе, что я тебя люблю, Джекс?  
— Конечно. Еще бы ты не любила все это великолепие, — Джексон обводит себя рукой. — Вина?  
— Давай, а я в душ и переоденусь.  
После душа на тебе такая же атласная пижама карминного цвета. Влажные волосы беспорядочно лежат на плечах. Ты не стала их сушить — сегодня спешить некуда. Если бы еще не так хреново, было бы совсем прекрасно.  
— Итак, белое полусладкое с цитрусовыми нотками… Думаю оно прекрасно дополнит наш вечер! — Джексон показушно разливает вино по бокалам, придерживая бутылку снизу. В такие моменты ты думаешь, что он мог бы стать профессиональным сомелье, если бы захотел. Он вообще при желании мог стать кем угодно. Как и ты. Но вы те, кто вы есть. И этого не изменить.  
— За успешное завершение дела, — ты поднимаешь бокал, и вы прислоняете бокалы друг к другу.  
— Да-да, за него, сестричка! — подхватывает Джекс и желает глоток. — А теперь расскажи мне, что тебя волнует на самом деле?  
— Возможно, я сегодня совершила глупость, — смеешься и берешь тарелку с лапшой и палочки.  
— Стоп, стоп, поставь тарелку на место, дорогуша, — Джекс цокает языком и грозит пальцем. — Ты не будешь есть, пока мне все не расскажешь.  
Вздыхаешь, с сожалением оставляя еду, и говоришь — о признании в любви, о сомнениях, о альфах, о деле, о Сэме. Джексон внимательно слушает, не перебивая. Даже вопросы не задает.  
— ...и меня сегодня тошнило от его запаха, — морщишься, вспоминая ядреный морской запах.  
— А ты случаем не…  
— Джекс, я пью противозачаточные. И другие таблетки, я не дура.  
— Просто спросил, — он поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Иди ко мне.  
— О, Джекс, — ты переползаешь по всему дивану поближе и обхватываешь его руками, как любимого плюшевого медведя. Он сжимает тебя в объятиях и утыкается в макушку носом. И начинает принюхиваться.  
— Хейс, у тебя течка?  
— М, скорее всего завтра, — пожимаешь плечами, сильнее вжимаясь в Джексона. — Все таблетки выпила, но они новые, Нэсси сказала сменить. Кажется, от них тошнит.  
— И от запаха Уоллеса? — Джекс отстраняет тебя и заглядывает в глаза. — Только его?  
— Ну в общем да.  
— Это не совсем нормально.  
— Джекс, я знаю. И еще мне нужны те таблетки, которые ты пьешь для подавления запаха.  
— Ты собралась завтра на работу?  
— Я не могу пропустить.  
— Раньше тебя это не останавливало, — Джекс выгибает бровь и смотрит с прищуром.  
— Раньше я не была ответственна за целый отдел.  
— У тебя там, кажется, есть кому о них позаботиться!  
— Кому? Уоллесу? Я ему не доверяю после Сэма. Уйду на три дня, а его не будет?  
— А сам Сэм?  
— Джекс, — смотришь с укором.  
— Молчу-молчу.  
— Так что с таблетками?  
— Мне надо посоветоваться с Нэсси. Она подбирала препарат под меня, а у тебя с новым и так что-то не то происходит.  
— Пожалуйста, Джекс, они мне очень нужны.  
— Ладно, ладно, сейчас позвоню, — он закатывает глаза и тянется к телефону на журнальном столике. — Но потом ты у нее обследуешься. Мне это не нравится.  
— Конечно, — киваешь и с невинной улыбкой смотришь на Джекса. Он поджимает губы и фыркает, но ничего не говорит, прикладывая к уху мобильный.  
Пока он слушает гудки, ты спокойно начинаешь есть острую лапшу с морепродуктами, запивая ее вином. Просто восхитительно! Ты прикрываешь глаза от удовольствия. От тошноты не осталось и следа.  
— Здравствуй, Нэсси, дорогая! Как там Техас? Рейнджеры, горячие ковбои на лошадях? О да, я бы был не прочь покататься, — Джекс смеется, а ты едва не давишься бэби-осьминогом. Ты и забыла, как он общается с Нэсси — легко, непринужденно, как с лучшей подругой, а не врачом. — О, у меня все в порядке! А у того мануального терапевта, которого ты мне советовала действительно волшебные руки! Послезавтра еще один сеанс, не пропущу ни за что. Вообще прости, что отвлекаю, мне позарез нужен твой совет. Скажи, те милые голубые таблеточки, скрывающие запах, подойдут Хейс? Нужны срочно. Да, конечно, я понимаю, что нужен индивидуальный подход, но… Ты же знаешь Хейс. Да, конечно, лучше, если это будут хотя бы проверенные препараты. А, до тебя уже дошли слухи про кокаин? Это в прошлом. Она теперь девочка примерная. Из-за него могло все сдвинуться? Да-да, конечно. Как только ты приедешь и будешь свободна, я затащу Хейс к тебе. Не обсуждается, что ты. Спасибо, Нэсси! Ну конечно. И передавай привет тому горячему латиносу с фото. А, это пациент? Жаль, жаль. Ну хорошо, до связи, Нэсси. Береги себя. Не до свадьбы, естественно! Пока-пока.  
Джексон откладывает телефон и поворачивается к тебе. Ты выжидательно смотришь на него, не прекращая жевать.  
— О, Господи, Хейс! Да, она разрешила выпить тебе таблетку. Только чтобы ты не купила ее где-то еще.  
— Я тебя обожаю, Джекс!  
***  
— Новое дело, детки. Расскажите, что вы можете мне сегодня предложить? — ты влетаешь в офис, забрасываешь на стол свою сумочку и обводишь взглядом уже собравшуюся команду. Все на месте. Ты проспала.  
— Тара Дженсен, дилер, убила несколько своих …  
— Не интересно, дальше.  
— Майли Баурус, убила своего наставника, утверждая, что он — ее природный враг, замаскировавшийся под друга.  
— И какой же? — с интересом смотришь на Тесс.  
— Ситх.  
— О, нет, никаких «Звездных войн» в мою смену. Какой идиотизм. Дальше.  
— Габриэль Вон, альфа. Убил свою начальницу Эмили за то, что она приказала его напарнице выбросится с ним из окна, защитив от жены-террористки.  
— На статусе строилась защита? — ты заинтересованно подаешься вперед.  
— Нет, обвинение.  
— Почему?  
— Жена Вона была омегой.  
— А на чем строилась защита?  
— На том, что у него уже была другая омега и ему не за что было мстить.  
— Кто?  
— Та самая напарница, Райли.  
— Заверните, мне нравится. Тесс, берешь Френки и проверяете все, что связано с телом нашей начальницы. Максин, Сэм, едете к Райли. Я поговорю с самим Габриэлем.  
5 дней  
Перед поездкой в тюрьму заходишь в свой кабинет, чтобы выпить лекарство. Тебя лихорадит, бросая то в жар, то в холод. Хочется сесть. А еще лучше лечь. И чтобы перестало сладко тянуть внизу живота. Свернуться калачиком. Никуда не идти. А еще лучше почувствовать, как…  
— Хейс! — Уоллес. Как же не вовремя. Быстро глотаешь таблетки, запиваешь ледяной водой из кулера, от которой сводит зубы, и поворачиваешься к нему с широкой улыбкой.  
— Здравствуй, Уоллес, — улыбаешься еще шире. — Какими судьбами?  
— Ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? Объяснить?  
— Да нет, вроде ничего. Вообще-то я спешу, мне нужно посетить моего клиента.  
— Габриэль Вон? Дело со статусами? Ты же их не любишь.  
— Пора менять приоритеты.  
— Не ввязывайся в это. Дело было громкое, Вону даже смягчили приговор на основании статуса.  
— Я видела, не пойму только, на каком основании! Если защита и обвинение обе упирали на двух его омег. Прямо мексиканский сериал. Хочу выяснить все.  
— Это из-за того, что я альфа, Хейс? Из-за слов отца? Ты сбегаешь от меня после…  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения…  
— Хейс, ты с ним целовалась!  
— Хочешь меня уволить?  
— Очень умно, Хейс. Ведь если я попытаюсь уволить его, ты будешь настаивать на том, что домогалась своего подчиненного на рабочем месте. При свидетелях. И уволят уже тебя.  
— О, правда? — невинно хлопаешь ресницами, глядя на Уоллеса. Лихорадка и не думает отступать. От запаха его чертовых духов снова начинает тошнить. Когда же подействуют таблетки?  
— Хейс…  
— Сэм нужен отделу. Не вижу никаких проблем, Уоллес.  
— Хейс...  
— Повторяешься. Прости, говорить не о чем. У меня дело. Чао.  
***  
Габриэль Вон… Ну ты бы не сказала, что он не производит впечатление убийцы. Скорее наоборот — взгляд спокойный, холодный. Кажется, что он мысленно тебя препарировал светлыми глазами. Нагоняет жуть.  
— Добрый день, Габриэль, меня зовут…  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — голос низкий, с хрипотцой. Хочется бежать, не оглядываясь. От него веет силой альфы. Ты готова поспорить, что чувствовала бы и без течки. Даже от Уоллеса так не веяло «альфовостью». Или он успешно это скрывал, хитрый жук. Если хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь это на виду. Тем временем Габриэль продолжает: — Мне больше интересно, почему сама Хейс Моррсион взялась за мое дело?  
— Мне было скучно?  
— Интересное у вас понятие развлечения.  
— Не хочу вам врать, Габриэль.  
— Вы думаете, я виновен?  
— Я думаю, кто-то — защита или обвинение — очень сильно ошибся в своей стратегии. Я хочу выяснить, кто именно. Вы мне поможете?  
— Это будет интересно, спрашивайте.  
4 дня  
Новое дело было интересным. Уже тем, что Габриэль не пытался оправдываться, не бросался вам на шею от счастья и вообще вел себя сдержанно и спокойно. Тебе понравилось с ним общаться. Он был умным и опасным. Агент ФБР, как и его напарница. Она, к слову, продолжала работать в том же отделе. Только ни разу за три года не пришла к бывшему напарнику. Ты спросила у него, почему. Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ. И насмешливо посоветовал спросить у нее. Это было странно — защита строилась на мнимой привязанности к новой омеге. По всем законам жанра она должна была буквально жить в тюрьме. Но ни разу не пришла.  
У Френки и Тесс ничего утешительного. Огнестрельное ранение, калибр 9 миллиметров. Пуля из пистолета Вона. Не подкопаешься. Но ты приказываешь копать дальше. Поиграться с моделированием.  
Максин и Сэма еще нет, там какая-то задержка с этой Райли.  
Тебя лихорадит все сильнее. Таблетки скрывают запах, даже Джекс вчера сказал, что не чует. Но чертова лихорадка не проходит. Каждый раз, когда Уоллес проходит рядом, ты едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не отшатнуться. Запах просто невыносим. Тебя тошнит от него. До чего же ужасный одеколон.  
Ты литрами пьешь воду. И читаешь, читаешь дело Габриэля Вона. Защита и обвинение строились на статусах. Но нигде не указан статус жертвы. Эмилии Лиллан. Как интересно.  
Ты влетаешь в конференц-зал и едва не вылетаешь обратно — ужасный одеколон Уоллеса чуешь раньше, чем видишь его самого.  
— Господи, смена одеколона — самая ужасная идея, Уоллес! — просто не удерживаешься.  
— Я не менял одеколон, Хейс.  
— Кхм, — не комментируешь, гордо проходя мимо и садишься. — Тесс, где Френки?  
— Сейчас будет.  
— Фух, это просто ад, общаться с федералами, — пока вы молча боретесь взглядами с непонятно зачем появившимся Уоллесом, в конференц-зал входят наконец Максин и Сэм.  
— Вспомнила свое полицейское прошлое, Максин? — ехидно спрашиваешь. — Ну привет-привет, надеюсь, вы принесли мне интересные новости, детки.  
— Как сказать, — Макси недовольно передергивает плечами. — Она какая-то совсем неразговорчивая. Особенно странно реагировала на Сэма: в его присутствии не очень хотела говорить.  
— Нервничала? — ты заинтересованно окидываешь Максин взглядом.  
— Нет, скорее просто игнорировала, — она качает головой.  
— Райли сказала, что Вон не убивал Эмили, — вступает в разговор Сэм.  
— А кто же?  
— Больше ничего не сказала.  
— Бред какой-то, — хмуришься.  
— Она нас на порог едва пустила. Была очень недовольна. И усталая.  
— Она федерал, Сэм, катается по всем штатах. Не удивлюсь, если недавно приехала из какого-то округа, — Максин со стоном вытягивается на стуле. — С ней реально очень сложно. Но она уверенно заявила, что Вон не виновен.  
— Будто она что-то знает, но не говорит, — Сэм проходит за твоей спиной к свободному стулу и ставит на него свою сумку. Но не садиться, остается стоять. — С ней нужно еще раз поговорить. Может пусть лучше Тесс поедет, с ней будет проще?  
— Райли вела себя как типичная омега из книжек? — ты с любопытством подаешься вперед.  
— Нет, она поведением больше похожа на… альфу, — немного с запинкой говорит Максин.  
— Она чем-то похожа на тебя, — слова Сэма раздаются у тебя из-за спины. Ты и не заметила, как он там оказался. Странно. Он хотя бы так не воняет, как Уоллес.  
— И что вы собираетесь делать? — он заламывает бровь и смотрит с легким презрением.  
— Работать, Уоллес, ра-бо-тать, — произносишь по слогам. — Итак, я еще раз ознакомилась с материалами дела. Никто мне не скажет о нестыковке? Нет, не заметили?  
Все присутствующие недоуменно смотрят на тебя.  
— И защита, и обвинение, строится на статусе убийцы, его ближайшего окружения. Но нигде в протоколах не упоминается статус жертвы. Почему?  
— Точно, — восклицает Тесс, — я не акцентировала на этом внимание, но ведь правда, нигде нет этой информации. Это важно?  
— Если обвинение держалось на статусах, то очень странно, что о жертве ни слова. Будто ее личность вообще полностью игнорировалась. Найдите мне ее медицинские записи, думаю, там должна быть указана информация о статусе.  
— А в документах на погребение… — подает голос Френки.  
— Нет, там статус не указывается, — Сэм качает головой. Ты киваешь, подтверждая.  
— Работаем дальше!  
Встаешь и собираешься выходить, но Уоллес тебя перехватывает за локоть.  
— Хейс, твой отец…  
— Уоллес, если ты хочешь поговорить о моей семье, давай отложим.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, Хейс, — он внимательно осматривает тебя. Особенно задерживается на глазах. Кажется, ты можешь блевануть ему прямо в лицо. Честно, тебе очень не хочется этого делать. — Ты обдолбалась?  
— Не пори чушь, Уоллес. Отпусти.  
Вырываешь и с гордо поднятой головой выходишь из конференц-зала. Полностью игнорируя всех.  
Тебе срочно нужен Джексон, вода и какие-то другие таблетки. Лихорадка идет будто по нарастающей. Ты не будешь задумываться, почему легче дышать стало с приходом Сэма. И почему так потяжелело внизу живота, когда он встал позади.  
3 дня  
Утро просто ужасное. Раскалывается голова, продолжает лихорадить. Ты проснулась насквозь мокрая. Мерзкое ощущение. Душ вроде помог, но ненадолго. Джексон на утреннем кофе выглядит обеспокоенным.  
— Хейс, это ненормально.  
— Я знаю, — руки дрожат, и ты едва не проливаешь на себя кофе. — Раньше на третий становилось легче. Сейчас нет.  
— Я звоню Нэсси, пусть приезжает. Думаю, завтра она будет здесь. Я возьму ей билет.  
— Но…  
— Не спорь со мной. Я бы тебе вообще советовал остаться дома, но ты не послушаешь.  
— У меня дело.  
— Тогда вот таблетки, — Джекс пододвигает к тебе пузырьки с лекарствами. — Пей, и чтобы я тебя не видел, а то уложу спать.  
— Ты лучший, Джекс, — целуешь его в щеку и уходишь одеваться.  
На работе лучше не становиться. Хочется заползти куда-то и полежать. Но ты продолжаешь терзать команду.  
— Что там по медицинским записям? — постукиваешь ногтями по стеклянной поверхности стола. Кажется, это всех бесит. Тебе чуточку… нет, просто плевать. Перестук помогает немного отвлечься от шума в ушах и серых точек перед глазами.  
— В открытом доступе записей нет, — Тесс качает головой.  
— Ну естественно, — бормочешь себе под нос.  
— А до родственников дозвониться очень сложно. Мне пришлось общаться с охраной, потом с федеральными маршалами, потом с секретарем...  
— Федеральные маршалы? — ты приподнимаешь бровь. — Защита свидетелей? Они скрываются?  
— Нет, я так и не понял, почему перевели на них. Кажется, маршал Дженнингс тоже не поняла, — Френки пожимает плечами и поясняет: — Была раздражена.  
— С кем из родственников пытался связаться?  
— С вдовцом. Он наследник, детей у них не было.  
— А как же родители?  
— Мать — посол, она сейчас где-то в Испании, отец…  
— К отцу лучше не соваться, — Сэм стремительно влетает в офис и раздраженно кидает папку на стол. — Он связан с конгрессом. И, кажется, с разведкой. Скользкий тип. Я даже попал к нему напрямую, но информации он не дал. Кажется, все вполне довольны тем, что Вон за решеткой.  
— Кроме его напарницы, Райли, — ты продолжаешь постукивать по столу, игнорируя раздраженный щенячий взгляд Сэма. Он стоит немного правее твоего плеча. Тебе легче. В глазах хоть не сереет. — И что там перешло ее мужу в наследство?  
— Не очень много, — Максин морщиться. — Антонио Фаррел и без того баснословно богат. Владелец корпорации…  
— Тони, — томно тянешь ты. Ты помнишь этого беспринципного мерзавца. Торговец смертью. Он был хорош. И верен своей жене до кончиков ногтей. — Его можно сразу отметать из подозреваемых, он в жене души не чаял. Хотя и редко ее показывал на людях. Немудрено, одна из мелких начальниц в ФБР.  
— Я бы не сказал, что мелких, — качает головой Френки.  
— Неважно, — отмахиваешься. — Значит так, позвони еще раз секретарше… Если она не изменилась за годы, то это должна быть Пенни, — Френки утвердительно кивает. — Отлично, скажи, что ты от мисс Лориты. Она поймет и переведет тебя сразу на Тони.  
— Мисс Лорита?.. — Сэм опирается на спинку стула за твоей спиной. Шум в ушах прекращается.  
— Ты не хочешь знать, — выдавливаешь улыбку, больше похожую на оскал. Его это не отпугивает. Кажется, он даже склоняется чуть ниже. — А ты собирайся, Сэм. Вечером выезжаем к Райли. Хочу с ней поговорить.  
— А что насчет других подозреваемых? Кроме Вона? И Райли, — Максин подает голос. — Недоброжелатели Вона.  
— Пройдитесь по ним. Ну, по тем, кто тогда не сидел в тюрьме, и кони не двинул, — ты снова отмахиваешься. Вы уже проверяли. Но не ко всем съездили. — И продолжайте работать по жертве. У нее тоже были недоброжелатели, мы же выяснили.  
— Вряд ли ФБР будет с нами активно сотрудничать. Мы их и так достали.  
— Что, даже тот горячий шоколадный глава отдела, где они работают? Максин-Максин… Может возьми Тесс? Он купится на ланьи глазки?  
— Хейс!..  
— А что? — ты невинно хлопаешь глазами. Сэм не торопится уйти. Ты чувствуешь себя уже не как половая тряпка. — За работу. Я сделаю пару звонков. Сэм, будь готов к пяти.

— Я нормально себя чувствую, Джекс. Ну ненамного хуже, чем утром. Я уже в другом городе. С Нэсси встречусь завтра. Мне правда лучше, не волнуйтесь. Размести ее у нас. Не думаю, что она будет против отдохнуть. Ну хватит, хватит, я не умру. Таблетки с собой, я более-менее нормально соображаю. Буду очень поздно для приема, Джекс, все, — сбрасываешь вызов, не дожидаясь ответа. Это может затянуться, ты все равно никогда не переупрямишь его. Только можешь взять измором. Сейчас ты немного не в том состоянии. Хотя действительно легче. Ты старательно не анализируешь, почему. Подумаешь об этом потом. Как-нибудь.  
— Заболела? — Сэм за рулем, у него немного обеспокоенный голос. — Может не стоило ехать сегодня? Ты…  
— Что, отвратительно выгляжу? — криво усмехаешься.  
— Нездорово, — он пожимает плечами и выворачивает руль на повороте. Он удивительно гармонично смотрится за рулем — спокойный, собранный. Тебе кажется, что он лучше бы выглядел в джинсах и футболке или рубашке-поло, чем в этом синем костюме и рубашке в такую мелкую клетку, что она кажется серой. Ему бы немного другой крой и цвет костюма. В своих обычных он часто напоминает школьника, сбежавшего с урока.  
Размышления о стиле Сэма отвлекают от собственного самочувствия. Ты не врала Джексону — тебе легче: лихорадка и слабость не ушли, но они не так давят.  
— Не волнуйся, я не обдолбалась, — фыркаешь. — Могу показать сумочку — там только разрешенные лекарства.  
— Я тебе верю, — так просто, что ты давишься заготовленной язвительной фразой про Уоллеса и надзирателя. Убийственно спокойно и как-то честно. Ты не знаешь, что с этим делать. Тебе кажется, что в эти дни Сэм тоже немного не такой. Будто… Еще спокойнее. И какой-то немногословный.  
— Ладно, — даже не знаешь, что еще сказать. Вранье, знаешь, но… не хочешь. Не хочется вывалить на Сэма обычное ведро сарказма.  
— Скоро приедем. Может лучше завтра пойдем к мисс Нил?  
— Нет, завтра утром ей на работу, не думаю, что нас пропустят в офис ФБР просто так. Может и пропустят, но не факт, что она там будет.  
— А сейчас ты уверена, что она будет дома?  
— Конечно, я ей позвонила! — самодовольно ухмыляешься. — Думал я просто так к ней поеду? Привет, я тут с неба свалилась? Особенно после того, как Райли холодно встретила вас?  
— Думаешь, тебя она воспримет лучше?  
— Что это, Сэм, я слышу скепсис? На дорогу смотри! — ворчишь, когда он выразительно смотрит на тебя. — Конечно, лучше. Я же виделась с ее драгоценным Воном.  
— Что-то не было в ее поведении никакого намека, что она сильно заинтересована. И она его не навещала.  
— О, поверь. А вот в отсутствии свиданий есть причина. Не просто так это. Не просто…

Райли Нил, омега, живет в многоквартирном доме на третьем этаже с огромным балконом. Дом в тихом спокойном районе. Она открывает дверь сразу после звонка. Будто стояла там, по другую сторону. У нее черные волосы, красивые черты лица и брови вразлет. Тебе кажется, если бы вы встретились при других обстоятельствах, ты бы к ней подкатила. Без зазрения совести. Просто, потому что он горячая. Стройная, сильная, со стальным взглядом, но одновременно по-женски мягкая. Эти в меру полные губы хочется целовать, а в волосы, крупными волнами спадающие на плечи, хочется зарыться пальцами. По тому спокойствию и силе, которая от нее исходит, ты бы никогда не сказала, что она омега. И это вы еще не говорили.  
— Проходите, — голос у нее под стать — средней тональности, ни одной визгливой и заискивающей ноты. — Мисс Моррисон, верно?  
— Просто Хейс.  
— И мистер Спенсер, — тебе она благосклонно кивает, а Сэму явно не рада. — Чаю?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
— Сейчас.  
Райли уходит, оставляя вас в просторной комнате с минимумом мебели. Уютный темно-серый диван, плазма на стене и барная стойка в углу. Тебе нравится. Как-то комфортно.  
— Прошу, — Райли приносит вкусно пахнущий фруктовый чай. Она не спрашивала, но будто знает, что тебе нужно сейчас. Это… удивительно.  
— Спасибо, — принимаешь чашку из тонких, мозолистых пальцев с сеточкой мелких шрамов. У нее наверняка шершавые ладони. — Мисс Нил…  
— Просто Райли, — перебивает она, возвращая твою же фразу. И садится. Садишься рядом после ее кивка. Сэм остается стоять с нелепой желтой чашкой в руках.  
— Райли, что вы хотите мне рассказать?  
— Вы не будете задавать мне вопросы?  
— С моими коллегам вы не захотели общаться, но встретится со мной захотели. Значит у вас есть что рассказать.  
— Приятно общаться с умной женщиной, — она отпивает из своей черной чашки. А потом кивает на Сэма. — Только без него.  
— Хм, это очень странное требование, не находите?  
— Вы поймете меня лучше, — она так смотрит, что ты понимаешь — знает. Все. Только вот откуда?  
— Сэм, погуляешь? — ты не ожидала такого поворота, но если она готова говорить, то эго Сэма как-то переживет.  
— Куда я денусь, — ворчит он, возмущенно фыркнув перед этим. Ставит чашку на барную стойку и выходит, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Тяжело?  
— Как вы поняли?  
— Запаха нет, не волнуйтесь. Просто я такая же. Пью таблетки и живу вот так.  
— С Воном было хорошо?  
— По-разному.  
— Он убил?  
— Нет. Просто был рядом. Как и его пистолет, следы пороха и еще ряд улик. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы все решили, что это он.  
— Знаете, кто?  
— Догадываюсь, но у меня нет доказательств.  
— Это его враги?  
— Нет. И защита, и обвинение так зациклились на нем, что забыли о Эмили.  
— Скучаете?  
— Да.  
— А он?  
— Я не знаю, — она пожимает плечами. — Я его не первая омега, думаю, ему проще. Он мой первый альфа. Нам с этим сложнее, чем им.  
— Почему вы его не навещаете?  
— Руководство запретило.  
— Не хотели терять работу?  
— Все еще не хочу.  
— Что вы нарыли?  
— Немного, но мне хватило, чтобы увериться, что это не он. И связано это не с ним. А с семьей Эмили.  
— Мужем?  
— Нет.  
— Расскажете?  
— Я могу только подсказать, куда двигаться, Хейс, простите.  
— Вы совсем не облегчаете мне жизнь, Райли.  
— Иначе никак. Вы должны услышать, раз больше никто слушать не захотел.

— Что она тебе рассказала? — Сэм ждет тебя у машины, как верный пес.  
Ты задумчиво смотришь сквозь него и молчишь, не реагируя.  
— Хейс? — видимо, молчала ты слишком долго.  
— Все завтра Сэм, едем домой. А завтра, пожалуй, схожу-ка я в гости к Тони…  
2 дня  
Утро максимально ужасное: подняли тебя в несусветную рань, чтобы взять кровь.  
— Вампиры, — недовольно ворчишь почти сквозь сон. Нэсси работает профессионально, аккуратно и почти безболезненно. Тебе нужно лишь находиться настолько в сознании, чтобы выполнять ее приказания: поработать рукой, сжать кулак. Расслабиться. Выпить приторно сладкий чай. От него ты просыпаешься.  
Выглядишь все еще хреново — пижама и волосы влажные, глаза красные.  
— Кто из нас еще вампир, Хейс, — Нэсси в противовес тебе свежа и цветуща: глядя на подтянутую черноволосую китаянку никогда не скажешь, что она тебе почти в матери годиться. Все это великолепие еще и со вкусом одето. Тяжело показушно вздыхаешь.  
— Ты точно купаешься в крови девственников, Нэсси. Шесть утра, как ты можешь так выглядеть?  
— Где бы я нашла столько девственников в двадцать первом веке, Хейс? Это все йога.  
— И регулярный секс, — добавил величественно вплывший на кухню Джексон в синей пижаме. С чашкой восхитительно пахнущего кофе. Он выглядит хотя бы не таким отвратительно бодрым. Все равно лучше тебя.  
— Будто у меня нет секса, — ворчишь. И старательно игнорируешь два выразительных взгляда, попивая отвратительный чай.  
— Если бы у тебя с ним все было нормально, Хейс, меня бы здесь не было, — Нэсси никогда в карман за словом не полезет. Она аккуратно складывает твою кровь и свои адские инструменты в чемоданчик. — Вечером жду тебя на осмотр. И вот, выпей эти лекарства, мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь. Это не типичная твоя течка.  
— А то я не знаю, — бурчишь под нос, разглядывая три одинаковых баночки с таблетками. — А…  
— Они подписаны. И там написано, как их принимать. В пять, Хейс. Пошли все свои дела куда подальше. Мне на них плевать, а на твое здоровье — нет.  
Ты угукаешь в чашку, не глядя на Нэсси. Тебя немного ведет от потери крови и от неотступающей лихорадки.  
— Позавтракай и двигайся поменьше. Хотя кому я это говорю, — Нэсси закатывает глаза. — Джексон, проследи, чтобы она поела.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — Джексон подходит к Нэсси, подставляя стильно небритую щеку под поцелуй. — Раз уж ты здесь, смогу и я заскочить на прием?  
— Да, Джексон, приходи к двум.  
— Спасибо, Нэсси. Ты к тому времени пообедаешь, или я могу тебя угостить?  
— Пообедаю, спасибо, дорогой. Ладно, я ушла. Проследи за сестрой. Жду вас обоих сегодня.  
— Я ее обожаю, — протянул Джекс, когда за спиной Нэсси закрылась дверь.  
— Она нам роднее вечно занятых политикой родителей, Джекс, неудивительно. Я в душ.

— Какие люди ко мне пожаловали, сама невероятная Хейс Моррисон. Собственной персоной. И даже без сопровождения! Я думал, ты появишься со свитой. Кто там мне звонил из твоей… команды, команды, я корректен и толерантен, как мать Тереза.  
— А еще пьян, Тони, — ты ухмыляешься, пропуская мимо ушей весь его словесный понос. — Еще и одиннадцати нет.  
— Я тебя переплюнул, дорогая? — Тони сверкает белозубой улыбкой и запонками из белого золота. На нем темно-серый костюм в тонкую полоску. Стильно, со вкусом. По фигуре. Даже винный галстук все еще на нем.  
— Не путай, ты уже пьян, а я тогда была еще пьяна, — шутливо грозишь ему пальцем.  
— Ох, да, не вышло, не вышло, — Тони разводит руки в стороны и совершенно не по-светски притягивает тебя в объятия. Ты и забыла, как он любит трогать людей. — Какими судьбами, дорогая?  
— Как ты Тони? — шепчешь, на миг прижимаясь губами к его щеке. Он всегда искренен. На диких вечеринках в колледже и светских вечерах. Если пить, то до чертиков, если говорить, то правду. Пресса заходится в экстазе от его выходок. Спокойнее он стал, когда женился. А когда Эмили не стало, будто взбесился. Или вернулся в юность.  
— Три года прошло, Хейс. Почти не болит, — он кидает мимолетный взгляд назад. Среди толпы ты замечаешь слегка растерянного высокого накаченного парня. Ему явно неуютно в светло-сером костюме. Глаза и волосы светлые. Американская мечта, а не парень.  
— Я за тебя рада, — ты всего лишь отпускаешь ресницы, но он понимает. Тихо вздыхает, невольно потирая шею. На ней почти черный засос, наполовину выглядывающий из-под воротника. Тони не стремился его скрыть. Беззаветная честность. Говори и показывай правду, не скрывай, если хочешь скрыть. Люди сами додумают то, что хотят, а не то, что на самом деле. Тони всегда так жил и живет.  
— Так все же зачем ты здесь?  
— Я пересматриваю дело Вона.  
— Наслышан, — его голос слегка дрожит, на один миг, но ты замечаешь. — Ты хочешь выпустить ублюдка, убившего мою жену?  
— Если он виновен, он не выйдет.  
— Если? Есть сомнения?  
— А у тебя нет?  
— А подозреваемого номер один, кроме очевидного, кто-то спросил?  
— Что ты можешь рассказать о своем тесте, Тони? — ты решаешь говорить в лоб, не обращая внимания на свидетелей, не заботясь о сохранности тайны.  
— Пойдем-ка, — Тони берет тебя за запястье и ведет в свою переговорную. Она из стекла, но матовая, не такая открытая, как твой конференц-зал. — Зачем тебе мой тесть? Бывший.  
— Ты с ним общаешься?  
— Он представляет одного из моих самых крупных заказчиков — леди Америку.  
— И?  
— Приходится, — неохотно говорит Тони. Как ты и думала, не так он пьян, как хочет казаться. — Ты его подозреваешь? В убийстве собственной дочери?  
— Кем была Эмили?  
— Одним из руководителей в ФБР, что за глупый вопрос, Хейс?  
— Статус, Тони!  
— Какое это имеет значение?..  
— Тони!  
— Омегой.  
— Ты ведь альфа?  
— Откуда?.. А, к черту. Какое это имеет значение?  
— Ты знал, что Эмили была беременна?

После разговора с Тони день летит к чертям. Ты вся в бумагах, тебя окружает армия юристов, частных детективов и еще бог весть кого от Тони. Когда нужно, он перестает быть веселым балагуром с золотой ложкой в заднице. Он показывает свою истинную натуру — акула бизнеса со стальной хваткой. Опасный хищник, собственноручно занимающийся разработкой оружия. Не зря одно из его прозвищ — Торговец смертью. Он может опасным, когда его задевают за живое. И пусть его жена убита три года назад, а у него появился человек, который стал отдушиной и, возможно, второй половинкой, но за свою Эмили он все еще готов порвать. Даже за ее память.  
К концу дня ты понимаешь, что выдохлась. Ворох документов, дозволенной и не очень информации о Лилиане Лиллане. Они все не заканчиваются.  
А еще ты забыла о лекарствах. Хотя тебе не так уж и плохо. Когда в кабинете есть Сэм. И нет Уоллеса. Вы переместились из конференц-зала в твой кабинет. Там уже просто нечем дышать. А на диване удобнее сидеть. Френки с Тесс пропадают где-то в лабораториях, дожидаясь результатов анализов ДНК. Максин спит, положив голову на стол в зале. Вы с Сэмом самые стойкие.  
По полу разбросаны папки. Бумаги из них вывалились и перемешались. Вы уже не особо обращаете на это внимание. Ты так вообще оставляешь рядом только заинтересовавшие, а остальные без зазрения совести скидываешь на пол. Подумав какое-то время, ты парой движений снимаешь туфли и забираешься на диван с ногами. Сэм, явно собирающийся пересесть на диван, смотрит на твои вытянутые ноги с сомнением. Ты раздраженно качаешь головой:  
— Садись, — и сгибаешь колени.  
Сэм больше не колеблется и действительно садиться. Вы в уютном молчании продолжаете изучать бумаги. Ты чувствуешь себя почти прекрасно. Спустя какое-то время тебе надоедает и, не задумываясь, вытягиваешь ноги, укладывая их на колени к Сэму. Тот приподнимает бумаги, чтобы тебе было удобнее. А потом кладет ладонь на икры. От нее исходит тепло, даже жар. Тебе становится еще лучше.  
Вы читаете и переговариваетесь. Иногда тихо, иногда громко и эмоционально, споря до хрипоты. Но положения не меняете. За панорамными окнами окончательно сгустилась тьма и сверкают огни ночного города. В какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что Сэм бессознательно, почти машинально поглаживает твою ногу поверх штанины. Ладонь у него горячая, она парадоксально согревает тебя всю. Тебе спокойно.  
Когда время переваливает за три часа ночи, текст плывет перед глазами. Ты не замечаешь, как засыпаешь.  
1 день  
Просыпаешься от того, что немного затекли ноги. Сэм тоже спит, сидя, свесив голову на грудь и сложив обе руки на твои ноги. Ты удивленно замираешь, разглядывая его в мягких лучах восходящего солнца. Он такой обычный. Уютный. Очень приятно пахнет. Есть ощущение, что такое уже где-то было. Тебе настолько комфортно просыпаться рядом с ним, будто это не в первый раз. Ты пытаешься высвободить ноги и встать, но руки поверх ног мгновенно напрягаются и еще больше тяжелеют. Сэм открывает глаза, несколько осоловело моргает и смотрит на тебя. В глазах мелькает узнавание, и он распрямляет плечи, сразу же поморщившись — не самая удачная поза для сна.  
— Доброе утро, — голос хриплый, каркающий. Он очень забавный. Руки не спешит убрать.  
— Доброе, — прикрываешь глаза от солнца, смотря на Сэма сквозь пальцы. Не удерживаешься от ехидного вопроса: — Как спалось?  
— Да просто прекрасно, — закатывает глаза он. Потом мягко сжимает твои икры, и ты сразу понимаешь, что пришла пора убирать ноги. Хотя не хочется.  
Встаешь, сминая босыми ногами бумаги, разбросанные по полу. Тебе по большому счету плевать, и ты потягиваешься, не обращая внимания на Сэма. Кажется, ты вчера о чем-то забыла. О чем-то важном. Интересно, который час и где твой телефон?  
Оглядываешься и вздрагиваешь, ощущая, что Сэм стоит прямо за спиной. Ты не заметила. Замираешь, чувствуя его присутствие всем телом, и слыша, как он втягивает носом воздух.  
— Ты вкусно пахнешь, Хейс, — голос все еще хриплый. У тебя бегут мурашки по коже. На миг теряешься, не зная, что сказать. Потому что Сэм тоже приятно пахнет. Очень. До небольшого головокружения. Черт, ты забыла выпить таблетки. О назначенном приеме у Нэсси. Она на пару с Джексоном тебя убьет. Но это подождет, ведь сейчас тебе лучше.  
— Я не принимала душ, Сэм. Пойду-ка я.

Утренняя неловкость сходит на нет, когда ты возвращаешься. Сэма нет в кабинете, и ты вздыхаешь с облегчением. Ты не знаешь, как объяснить произошедшее. Это мимолетно, но немного странно. Раньше этого чувства не было. Даже с Уоллесом. Хотя он альфа. Правда в течку вы до этого не встречались. И его гон ты на себе не почувствовала. Ты не уверена, что он вообще знает о твоем статусе. Хотя зная родителей…. Но нет, вряд ли, они не стали бы. Наверное. А вот насчет Сэма, ты была уверена... Эта уверенность пошатнулась.  
Ты начинаешь искать телефон — куда он вчера делся неясно. Находишь на столе среди вороха бумаг. Экран темный. Разряжен. Интересно, а где сумка?..  
Шнурок находится все там же среди бумаг на столе. Ты подключаешь телефон к зарядке. Как только он включается, начинает бешено вибрировать на столе, будто стремится гневно сбежать.  
Большая часть сообщений от Джексона, одно от Нэсси (в своих ругательствах всегда спокойная и лаконичная). Пара от какого-то Кевина. Ты не очень хорошо понимаешь (помнишь) кто это, поэтому игнорируешь четыре сообщения.  
Ты пролистываешь пропущенные звонки и сообщения, но тут же прикипаешь взглядом к сообщению от Пенни. Яркая помощница Тони, отказывающаяся быть строгой деловой тенью своего босса, редко пишет просто так. Не читая сообщение, сразу набираешь ее номер.  
— Вы позвонили королеве сети, что хотите услышать от непревзойденного мастера мышки и клавиатуры? — голос высокий и немного скучающий, хотя она тараторит.  
— Привет, Пенни, — не можешь сдержать улыбку, даже зная, что она ее не увидит.  
— Моя сладкая, давно тебя не слышала, — голос мгновенно меняется, наполняясь приязнью. — Получила мое сообщение?  
— Не успела открыть, решила сразу позвонить.  
— Мне? Мм, как приятно, сладкая!.. Я даже сюда слышу, как ты улыбаешься.  
— Ты телепат? — откровенно смеешься.  
— Просто хорошо тебя знаю. Так вот, сладкая, проверь почту, босс просил переслать тебе еще несколько бумаг. Он уже все нашел. Если результаты положительные, что бы это ни значило. Он ничего мне не сказал, представляешь?! Так вот, если все положительно, он готов закопать его уже к ланчу. А тебе нужно только подготовить документы на освобождение.  
— Ты снова тараторишь, в курсе?  
— Я злюсь на босса. Ничего не сказать мне. Мне! Но я не дура, не буду говорить, что поняла. И у телефонов есть уши. Так вот, посмотри бумаги. Пароль сама знаешь. И позвони боссу. Баюшки, пошла я дальше шерстить сеть для неблагодарного шефа. Целую, сладкая.  
— Целую… — говоришь уже гудкам, даже не думая обижаться — Пенни всегда такая. Ты очень рада, что Тони сумел перехватить ее раньше госструктур. А ее беззастенчивый флирт с одним из коллег Эмили был даже на руку Тони. Хитрый жук все знал о своей жене.  
Ты открываешь почту, когда на пороге появляется Сэм. С двумя стаканчиками кофе из закупочной внизу. И круасанами. Ты готова его расцеловать.  
Благодарно улыбаясь, протягиваешь руки за едой. Сэм смеется, раскатисто и глубоко. Завораживает. Встряхиваешь головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Ну что за бред. Кофе восхитительный, круассан тоже. Ты удивлена осведомленности Сэма о твоих вкусах. Ты торопливо жуешь и одновременно стучись свободной рукой по клавишам, вводя пароль для документов от Пенни. Она любит перестраховываться. С учетом ее прошлого и, возможно, настоящего, неудивительно. Пока ты и так же жующий за твоей спиной Сэм читаете, снова звонит телефон.  
— Да, Френки, — отвечаешь мгновенно.  
— Доброе утро, Хейс. Анализ положительный, у нас есть документы с отцовством. Можем приложить к делу.  
— Ты меня радуешь с утра, Френки. Жду всех в офисе. Чувствую, будет феерия.  
— Все-таки Райли была права? — Сэм попивает кофе и, перегнувшись через твое плечо, пролистывает документ на экране.  
— У нее были догадки, а у нас разозленный Тони, готовый дать мне все, чтобы наказать настоящего убийцу. Его вообще не волнует Вон. Только возможность распять забравшего его свет. Он собирал себя по кусочкам после смерти Эмили. Только сейчас стал прежним.  
Сэм внимательно слушает, не перебивая. Ты ему доверяешь, поэтому рассказываешь о Тони. Ты не уверена, что рассказала бы то же Уоллесу. Последняя неделя прошла под знаком настороженного отношения. Тебе иррационально неприятно находится рядом с ним. Не стыдно, а как-то не так. Ты знаешь, что поступила тогда правильно, целуя Сэма. И теперь он будет на твоей стороне, несмотря ни на что. Ты поступила так же, как Уоллес — прикормила песика. Наверное. Поступила, как альфа. Но все же, все же…  
Сэм пристально на тебя смотрит, не отводя взгляда. Ты и не заметила, что пялишься в ответ.  
— Мы выиграли, — говоришь гордо.  
— Да, — он просто кивает. Он доволен. И тебе от этого неожиданно хорошо. Будто бы его одобрение…  
Передергиваешь плечами и берешься за телефон.  
— Доброе утро, Тони. Да, солнце уже давно встало, прекрати дрыхнуть, Пенни мне все прислала. Я тоже не просто так звоню. Результат подтверждает мои слова. Оставь и мне кусочек, будь добр. Да, я приеду.  
Ты закидываешь голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на опирающегося на спинку стула Сэма.  
— Тони ждет нас. Думаю, чтобы он не наделал глупостей.  
Сэм молча кивает и не спрашивает, зачем он тебе там нужен. Просто встает и идет следом.  
— Ты с машиной или вызовем такси?..  
Ты настолько поглощена триумфом и разговором, что не ожидаешь увидеть Уоллеса у двери.  
— Хейс, какого черта? Ты совсем сдурела, соваться…  
Дальше не слушаешь, тебя обдает его запахом, от которого мгновенно подступает тошнота к горлу. Ты инстинктивно отшатываешься, чувствуя, как мелкие волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Ты вжимаешься в грудь Сэма, явно от неожиданности прижавшего тебя к себе в защитном жесте.  
— У меня закрытие дела, Уоллес, с дороги, — не сдерживаешь шипения.  
— Что происходит?  
Ты вдруг чувствуешь, что у Сэма в груди начинает вибрировать. Он молчит, но… злиться? Ты кожей чувствуешь, что еще шаг ближе — и Уоллесу несдобровать.  
— Нас ждут.  
Ты аккуратно высвобождаешься и гордо проходишь мимо недоумевающего Уоллеса. Сэм идет за тобой, как привязанный. Ты отказываешься что-то объяснять. Даже себе.  
Вас. Ждет. Тони.

Дело Габриэля Вона разлетается с грохотом, конфетти и фейерверками. Рушится все — обвинения, защита, летят головы.  
Когда за дело всерьез берется Антонио Фаррел, оно заранее обречено на успех. Потому что он просто так ничего не оставляет. Никогда.  
У здания суда, откуда спокойно выходит Лилиан Лиллан, начинается настоящее представление.  
Вы с Сэмом поспели как раз к началу.  
Лиллан разговаривает с какой-то женщиной, не обращая внимание на окружающих. Смеется. Вокруг ступеней несколько журналистов (больше, чем обычно). Неудивительно, Тони не собирается делать все тихо. Только с размахом.  
Вы стоите достаточно близко, чтобы у тебя отпала челюсть, когда ты узнаешь мужчину в штатском с наручники. Тот, которому было неуютно в костюме. Светловолосый качок.  
— Лилиан Лиллан? — голос сильный и гулкий, как из бочки. — Детектив Эванс, полиция Нью-Йорка. Вы арестованы за организацию убийства Эмили Лиллан и еще как минимум четырех человек. Вы имеете право…  
— Молодой… Детектив, что вы несете? — Лиллан невозмутим. Ты готова ему аплодировать.  
— Мистер Лиллан, вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все что вы скажете может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Вы имеете право на адвоката. Если вы не можете себе его позволить, вам его предоставят. Вы поняли свои права?  
— Я понял. Поясните, что за бред? Вы обвиняете меня в какой-то несуразице. Убийца моей дочери сидит в тюрьме.  
— Пройдемте в участок… — какой упрямый. Тони идиот. Опять связался с кем-то из правопорядка. Ничему его жизнь не учит, беднягу. Хотя ты не думаешь, что он хоть на миг жалеет о своем выборе. Как с Эмили, так и с этим детективом.  
— Детектив, это нелепо…  
— Стив, оформляй ему сопротивление при аресте. Он не хочет ехать, — из-за угла театрально выруливает Тони с журналистами, сбившимися в кучу, на хвосте.  
— Антонио! — ни один мускул на лице Лиллан не вздрагивает, но он незаметно весь подбирается. Если внимательно не смотреть и не увидишь.  
— Терпеть не могу свое полное имя, — Тони выплевывает слова с ненавистью. — Так что там с сопротивлением силам правопорядка?  
— Я не отказывался. Ты слышал эту нелепицу? Я заказал убийство Эмили? Вздор! Ее убийца сидит за решеткой, — он так натурально возмущается. Не удивительно, что он так долго продержался на своем месте.  
— Ее убийца сейчас воняет в морге, полиция выловила его из озера в парке. Такое себе зрелище, Лиллан. Но браво, ты заметаешь следы на совесть, не подкопаешься. Ну если не знаешь, где, как и куда копать.  
— Что за бред, Тони, ты не заболел?  
— О, я здоров, Лилиан. И мог бы быть отцом уже два года с хвостиком, если бы не ты.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — маска трескается. Едва заметно, но. Еще немного и она начнет опадать уродливыми кусками.  
— Ты знаешь. Эмили тебя так любила, что сказала тебе первому. А тебя, ублюдок, чем-то не устроил мой ребенок. Ну и ряд дел, которые вела Эмили. Ты убил свою дочку и внука. Или внучку. Срок был слишком маленьким, чтобы определить пол. Но для тебя же кровь не важна. Только карьера. И твоя задница. Которую подожгут, когда узнают о всех твоих делишках со снайперами, наркотиками и торговлей людьми. О, не смотри так, Лиллан. У меня есть все-все бумаги. У тебя много доброжелателей. Они с огромным удовольствием поделились рядом документов. И парочкой свидетельств. Даже забесплатно. Честь арестовать тебя и грохнуть где-то по дороге хотел забрать агент Дерек, но кое кто просил, чтобы ты дожил до суда, — выразительный взгляд в твою сторону.  
— Тони, какого черта ты несешь? — шипит детектив Эванс.  
— Ох простите, я не должен был это озвучивать? Хотя можете записать, — Тони оборачивается к журналистам, — Антонио Фаррел честно держит свое слово. Красивый заголовок, да?  
Пока Тони говорил, где-то в конце длинной лестницы остановилась патрульная машина.  
— Это полный бред, — Лиллан бледен до синевы, но держится молодцом.  
— Радуйся, что здесь нет ФБР. И ее команды. Каждый из них готов тебя подвесить, Лилиан. Оцени мое великодушие.  
Тони говорит что-то еще, пока Лиллана ведут в наручниках к машине. Но вы с Сэмом уже не слушаете. У тебя есть незавершенное дело.

Самый волнующий момент наступает здесь. Вдали от суеты с арестом. Там, за стеной тюрьмы тоже стоит толпа журналистов. Но внутри тихо и спокойно. Вы с Сэмом стоите в несколько триумфальном молчании. Вы смогли. Неважно, каким способом. Ты в очередной раз доказала, насколько неважно опираться в суде на статус жертвы или обвиняемого. Потому что… это не доказательство вины или невинности. Инстинкт. Альфа, омега, бета. Только слова. Вы живете в цивилизованном обществе, где все это неважно. И публичное разглашение статуса — это либо врачебная тайна, либо рекламный ход.  
Если бы защита строилась на статусе с правильными, но скрытыми от следствия фактами и уликами… То адвокат мог бы упереться в то, что альфа никогда не убьет беременную омегу. Если та не скрывает запах лекарствами. И это правда. Это альфам искоренить так и не удалось. Несмотря на всю цивилизованность современного мира. Своими руками альфа никогда бы не убил.  
Но Лиллан тоже альфа. Вроде. А также отец и дед в перспективе. Но его это не остановило. Только убил он не собственноручно. Правда Тони это мало волнует. Впрочем, как и тебя. Главное, что вы доказали вину Лиллана.  
А Габриэль Вон сегодня выходит на свободу.  
Он забирает свои вещи у дежурного и пожимает ему руку. Спокойный, уверенный.  
Только когда он выходит к вам, ты видишь растерянный взгляд. Который сразу меняется, когда из-за спины Сэма выступает Райли. Они не бросаются друг другу, как в дешевых сериалах.  
Оба на миг настороженно замирают. Райли больше не двигается с места. Вон наконец осторожно подходит и аккуратно, нежно проводит огрубевшими пальцами по ее щеке. Она прикрывает глаза и подается за прикосновением. Они будто общаются. Без слов. И этот момент гораздо интимнее, чем поцелуй взасос. Тебе немного неловко от неприкрытой нежности этих двоих.  
Вон роняет руку вдоль тела и не пытается приблизиться к Райли еще больше. Только смотрит, будто не может насмотреться. А потом поворачивает голову к тебе и тихо говорит:  
— Спасибо.  
Ты только киваешь. Не хочется нарушать момент. Еще пара минут и они выйдут в реальный мир. Там ждет толпа журналистов, работа и три потерянных года.  
А вас с Сэмом ждет виски. По крайней мере, ты хочешь отпраздновать. Спрашивать согласия не собираешься. Он сегодня твой водитель. И с ним тебе легче.

— Ну и где тебя носило? — Джексон замер напротив двери, скрестив руки на груди. Ты в который раз понимаешь, что он восхитителен. И на этот раз он разрешил швейцару впустить тебя в дом. Хотя ты вела себя не лучше, чем в школьные годы: пьяного хихикала и выпихивала одуряюще пахнущего Сэма, порывающегося проводить тебя до квартиры. Запах виски смешался с его одеколоном и бог весть чем еще, создавая… Что-то новое, вкусно пахнущее спокойствием и хорошим настроением.  
На входе ты стащила туфли, чтобы не сильно цокать каблуками и никого не разбудить. Поэтому стоишь, бросая на холодном полу в прихожей. Джексон замер напротив твоей личной Немезидой.  
Ты на самом деле плохо понимаешь, который час. Есть смутное ощущение, что уже поздно. На улице же темно! Телефон мертвым разряженным грузом лежит на дне сумочки.  
— Ты еще и пьяна, Хейс, как безответственно! — Джекс только разгоняется, чтобы перейти на первую световую. Ты только покорно киваешь и смотришь в пол, пытаясь сдержать неуместное хихиканье. Если не получится, вполне вероятно тебя либо выгонят из дому, либо не будут разговаривать как минимум несколько дней, если не неделю. А с его молчанием живется совсем невесело.  
— В твоем состоянии пить — это последнее дело! В течку. Хейс! — Джекс, шагнувший было ближе, замирает. — Ты что, не принимала таблетки?.. Я тебя чую, Хейс!  
— Мне стало лучше, — пожимаешь плечами и осмеливаешься поднять глаза, робко улыбаясь.  
Джексон в костюме-тройке с твоим любимым бордовым галстуком. Он поражен. А на диване с бокалом вина сидит Нэсси в юбке-карандаше и изысканно-пышной на груди блузе. Она смотрит на вас легким любопытством. Тебе хочется закатить глаза — будто она не видела такого по несколько раз в месяц, когда у тебя были припадки пубертата.  
— Джексон, не разоряйся, она пьяна. Это как горохом о стену. У меня есть одно предположение, что с ней происходит. Завтра Хейс проспится, и я получу анализы, скажу все точно. А сейчас пусть идет спать.  
Ты восхищаешься спокойным тоном Нэсси и ее умением охладить пыл Джексона. Ты можешь только уговаривать и пресмыкаться. Но перед ним не стыдно.  
Поэтому ты благодарно киваешь Нэсси и преданно смотришь в глаза Джексону, стараясь поменьше дышать в его сторону.  
— Иди уже, несчастье, — он показушно вздыхает, будто на плечах все беды мира. И ты — самая главная.  
Быстро целуешь его в щеку и убегаешь в душ, потом в спальню.  
Лежа в кровати, радуешься, что в голове приятно пусто. Ничего лишнего.  
С этим ты сладко засыпаешь. Только где-то на периферии запах виски. И одеколона?  
***  
Утро начинается очень тяжело. Тебя никто не будит, просыпаешься сама. В семь утра. Снова лихорадит. Одежда и одеяло мокрые едва ли не насквозь. Привычного похмелья ты не чувствуешь — голова не болит. Но она тяжелая, будто чугунная, а перед глазами все плывет. Такое впечатление, что все началось заново, как в первый день. Только еще хуже.  
Губы запеклись и потрескались, хочется пить. Ты хрипло выдыхаешь и вдруг чувствуешь, как тебя приподнимают над постель — к губам прижимают стакан. Ты пьешь, немного обливаясь в процессе. Но тебе все равно. У воды странный привкус и консистенция, но тебе откровенно плевать.  
Когда допиваешь, тебя опускают обратно на постель и велят закрыть глаза. Ты слушаешься и проваливаешься в сон.  
Снова просыпаешься спустя два часа. Не сказать, чтобы тебе намного легче, но перед глазами уже не плывет и голова не такая тяжелая. Немного знобит.  
Ты приподнимаешься на локте и замечаешь в кресле напротив Нэсси с книгой на коленях. На ней пижамные штаны и майка, черные волосы закручены в небрежный хвост на макушке. Она внимательно смотрит на тебя.  
— Доброе утро, Хейс, — в голосе ни капли ехидства.  
— Доброе, — хрипишь. Голос похож на воронье карканье. — Скажи мне, что я вчера сильно напилась и мне плохо именно от этого.  
— Зачем мне врать, Хейс? — она усмехается. — Я твой врач. Я должна говорить тебе правду прямо в лицо, не таясь. Тебя лихорадило всю ночь, но ты не просыпалась. Жаропонижающее мы смогли влить в тебя только два часа назад. Оно подействовало, но не до конца. Во время течки вообще сложно предсказать реакции организма на обычные лекарства. Ты же знаешь, что на этот период нужно подбирать что-то под тебя. А ты и так несколько дней пила левые препараты, а последние два дня вообще ничего не принимала, если я правильно понимаю.  
— Да, — ты киваешь, хотя это был не вопрос. — Я не видела необходимости, мне было лучше.  
— Пришла домой ты в хорошем состоянии, Джексон очень удивился.  
— А ты?  
— А я нет, Хейс.  
— Почему?  
— Во-первых, я твой врач, уж прости, я знаю о тебе больше, чем твой брат и любой твой любовник. Или любовница. А во-вторых, вчера мне стало окончательно ясно, что с тобой происходит.  
— И что же? Почему все началось раньше и длиться так долго?  
— Твой цикл синхронизировался с чужим. Рядом с тобой альфа и у него гон.  
— Это не Уоллес! — ты восклицаешь.  
— Мы давно знали, что с Уоллесом твой цикл никогда не синхронизируется, Хейс, не глупи. Ты этого бы не допустила. Ну и не думаю, что вы так уж совместимы.  
— И еще у него ужасный одеколон. Мне тошнит от его запаха.  
— Тебя тошнит не от запаха одеколона, а от смеси его феромонов. Он сильный альфа, поэтому даже вне гона ты всегда чувствовала его. Может именно поэтому вы и продержались долго. Тебе щекотали нервы его феромоны. Ты омега, несмотря на налет цивилизованности и характер, более присущий альфе, тебе хотелось почувствовать, как это. Многие врачи рекомендуют омеге хоть раз побывать с альфой в течку.  
— Но не ты.  
— Но не я. Я считаю это глупость. Все зависит от твоего и его желания, а не от глупого — так надо. Некоторые даже советуют первую течку провести с альфой. Это варварство, особенно, когда первая течка приходит очень рано. Это уже насилие и педофилия.  
— Если не Уоллес, тогда кто?  
— Ты уже знаешь ответ, Хейс. Тот, с кем тебе было легче. Без секса. Просто его присутствие помогало.  
— Но почему по нему не видно, что ему плохо?  
— Потому что гон физиологически отличается от течки. И на самом деле он очень сильный альфа. С сильным самоконтролем.  
— Но ты же говорила…  
— Чтобы сдерживать себя, особенно в гон, когда рядом подходящая омега — очень сложно. Намного сложнее, чем распространять феромоны в обычные дни. Такие альфы просто позеры. А те, кто может контролировать себя — вот настоящие.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Я много могу рассказать тебе, Хейс. Кидаться научными терминами, доводами. Но ты сама понимаешь: течка не прекратиться в этот раз просто так. Твой организм уже почуял слабину. Лекарства не помогут. Я принесу тебе чай.  
— А…  
— Никакого кофе, Хейс.  
Нэсси ушла на кухню, а ты обессиленно откинулась на подушки. Похоже, выбора у тебя не было? Но ты почему-то не чувствовала себя принужденной или обреченной. Наоборот, после вчерашнего… празднования ты даже чувствовала легкий азарт и предвкушение. Вчера было хорошо.  
Только вот ты всегда думала, что Сэм Спенсер не альфа.  
***  
Выходные прошли откровенно отвратительно. Половину из них ты провела почти в беспамятстве, вторую половину пыталась справиться с жаром и головокружением. Ничего гормонального Нэсси тебе не давала. Ты не знаешь, благодарить ее за это или тихо прибить во сне, когда появятся силы. Все, что тебе доставалось — это витамины и простенькое жаропонижающее. Нэсси заявила, что тут уже никакие анализы не помогут. Ты подозреваешь, что она беззастенчиво врет. Ну не может быть… Хотя решить проблему самым простым путем было лучше всего. Нельзя сказать, что этот способ тебе так уж отвратителен.  
Небольшая вечеринка на двоих после закрытия дела показала, что с Сэмом легко. Спокойно и весело. Вы сидели в баре, а не в пафосном ресторане, он учил играть тебя в дартс. Тебе было так хорошо морально и физически, что жаловаться не на что. Только восторгаться. Тебе было невероятно комфортно. Иногда он поражал тебя своими неожиданными простыми и откровенными словами. Что-то наподобие «Я тебе верю» в машине по дороге к Райли Нил.  
С ним было неожиданно просто. Он ничего не требовал, не напирал. Просто был рядом, как-то ненавязчиво закрывая тебя от остальных. Будто так и надо. Будто для него это естественно, как дышать. Это не раздражало. Даже наоборот.  
Ты ничего из этого не говоришь Нэсси ни на выходных, ни собираясь на работу. Но она будто знает. Лишь мягко понимающе улыбается. Вот это тебя немного бесит. Джекс же немного дуется за пьяную выходку, но после созерцания твоих горячечных страданий немного смягчается. Не настолько, чтобы полностью тебя простить. Придется потрудиться, чтобы он окончательно остыл. Но ты знаешь, что делать. Немного уговоров и пресмыкательства. Впервой, что ли?  
На работу ты приходишь бледная даже через тональный крем и немного осунувшаяся. Но в целом довольно решительная. Все, что нужно — подловить Сэма одного и поговорить без лишних ушей.  
«Всего лишь» оказывается непросто. Первыми тебя встречают журналисты у входа, до сих пор не остывшие после пятничного эпизода с Лилланом. Ты не успела даже с прессой ознакомиться, поэтому слабо себе представляешь, что там понаписали и каким боком приплели вас. Где-то на периферии есть смутные воспоминания о паре сюжетов из телевизора, но, хоть убей, что конкретно там говорилось — ты не помнишь.  
Поэтому находишься в неведении и проходишь сквозь толпу, как ледокол с фразой «Без комментариев». Блаженство, что тут сказать. Говоришь правду и прекрасно себя чувствуешь. Местами.  
На подходе к кабинету тебя перехватывает все еще отвратительно воняющий Уоллес. Ты больше не грешишь на его одеколон, прекрасно понимая, что дело не в нем. С тошнотой это бороться не слишком-то помогает.  
— Хейс, вы, конечно, молодцы, но журналисты разрывают меня на куски!  
— Что, ни здравствуй Хейс, прекрасная погода, ни как ты провела выходные? Сразу к делу?  
— Не паясничай!  
— Ути какие мы грозные дяди!  
Тебе откровенно хреново в целом, а в его присутствии и подавно. Поэтому ты особо не сдерживаешься.  
— Хейс!  
— Уоллес, давай начистоту — дело закрыто? Закрыто блестяще, прошу заметить. Невиновный на свободе, виновный… Уж не знаю, куда его упрятал Тони, мне немножечко, самую малость плевать. Журналисты — так это не в первый раз. Прорвемся. Руководство хвост нам не подпалит, сами паленые на все сто. Что тебе еще от меня нужно?  
— Чтобы ты следовала правилам!  
— Прости, я не ослышалась? — ты насмешливо поворачиваешься к нему одним ухом, изображая частичную глухоту. — Ты нанимал меня не для этого. Забыл, что ты мне сказал? У меня карт-бланш, лезу куда хочу и берусь за любое дело.  
— В разумных пределах, Хейс.  
— Это разумно. Мы все закрыли, ты должен быть доволен. Думаю, теперь у ОДП прекрасная слава.  
— Да, слава отдела, который может соваться в правительственные дела. Нас подвесят, Хейс. Это опасно для вас в первую очередь.  
— Прорвемся, — ты видишь его беспокойство, но не сказать, что это особо тебя трогает. Совсем нет. Раньше может и тронуло бы, но не сейчас. Сейчас хочется, чтобы он побыстрее ушел. Ты и так едва смогла протиснуться мимо него в кабинет. Нет, он не занимает много места. Просто сдержаться и не блевануть ему на пиджак очень сложно.  
— А сейчас извини, Уоллес, меня ждет новое дело.  
Ты спокойно оставляешь вещи и с достоинством выходишь из кабинета, направляясь в конференц-зал. Как ни странно, Уоллес за тобой не идет.  
Присутствие Сэма успокаивает, особенно после эмоционального разговора с Уоллесом. Ты садишься, выслушивая жаркие дискуссии по делам, а он перемещается тебе за спину, будто так и надо. От этого приходит ощущение облегчения после выходных.  
Спор все больше набирает обороты. Ты с любопытством наблюдаешь за своей командой. Тесс пытается перетянуть всех на своего очередного кандидата. Тебе кажется, что за время работы в ОДП она потихоньку начала отращивать зубы, а не только замаливать свои грехи. Да и очень частое появление рядом с ней того латиноса из закусочной… Кажется, ее простили? Или не просто простили? Любопытно…  
Ты в обсуждении практически не участвуешь, только время от времени вставляешь едкие комментарии. Или просто отказываешь. Потому что все дела до ужаса скучные и предсказуемые. Наконец вы останавливаетесь на мутном деле о наркоторговцах, убийцах и мексиканских картелях с контрабандой. Ты прямо воодушевляешься, несмотря на скептическое хмыканье за спиной. Хочется повернуться и показать язык. Очень хочется вести себя по-детски. Кажется, за это никто не будет читать моралей. Просто примут как есть. Это подкупает.  
Ты раздаешь указания, и все разлетаются в поисках улик. Первый день начался.  
Поймать Сэма одного тебе удается только глубоким вечером. Все разошлись усталые и злые. С первого раза у вас опять ничего не получается. Это такая редкость, когда в первый день существенно везет. Сейчас не тот случай. Ты уже и не думала, что до конца нового дела удастся поговорить. Но случай решил иначе.  
Тебе весь день было плохо, жар не спадал, а таблетки остались в офисе. Перед отъездом нужно было их забрать, потому что дома ничего нового не было. Нэсси не автомат с лекарствами.  
Тебя настигает чувство дежавю, когда ты отмечаешь озерце света в темноте. Даже не доходя до предела видимости, ты почему-то знаешь, что там Сэм. И идешь туда. Опять, как неделю назад в голове пусто. Плана разговора нет. Но ты понимаешь, что откладывать дальше просто не получится.  
Когда он заговаривает о деле, не поднимая головы, ты опять не можешь отделаться от чувства, что все повторяется. Вот только ты не знаешь, насколько твои вести дурные в этот раз. Сэм говорит, собирается, ты что-то отвечаешь. Когда он поднимает глаза, то выглядит усталым и немного осунувшимся. Как ты утром. Только чуть меньше измочаленным. Ты никогда не задумывалась, как проходит гон. Отец это тщательно скрывал от детей-омег, а все твои пассии не задерживались настолько, чтобы это отследить.  
Ты понимаешь, что вы больше не говорите только тогда, когда он подходит на прилично близкое расстояние. Ты глубоко вдыхаешь перед тем, как начать говорить, а в следующее мгновение понимаешь, что тебя крепко сжимают, целуя. Ты не против.  
В голове приятно пусто, по всему телу разливается жар. И, наконец, полноценно тяжелеет внизу живота. Ты стонешь в губы Сэму, сжимая в горстях его волосы на затылке. Ты не помнишь, когда начала обнимать его за шею и притягивать к себе. Вы прерываетесь на секунду, но не отстраняетесь. Просто дышите друг другу в губы. Со всех сторон окутывает его приятный запах. Ты тесно прижата всем телом к нему. Руки Сэма бережно держат за талию. Чувство безопасности накрывает с головой.  
Он ведет носом по твоей щеке, вызывая дрожь откуда-то от копчика.  
— Я больше не могу, Хейс, — он хрипит. Голос немного гулкий, будто исходит от диафрагмы.  
— Целоваться? — ты насмешничаешь, чувствуя грудью, как в нем зарождается рычание. Это удивительно — дергать его за усы, провоцировать. Дрожь предвкушения щекотной волной пробегает по позвоночнику, холодком гнездится в затылке. И он чувствует.  
— Не зли меня, Хейс-с, — он почти шипит твое имя.  
Ты невольно поддаешься вперед, еще ближе. Он сжимает руки на талии сильнее. Тебе хочется, чтобы руки были ниже. Ведешь пальцами от затылка на шею, по плечам вниз к запястьям и мягко надавливаешь. Под ладонями мышцы на миг напрягаются и поддаются, спускаясь ниже. Туда, где им место.  
Ты всем телом чувствуешь его силу. Тщательно контролируемую даже сейчас. Когда ему, как и тебе рвет крышу. И вы оба это знаете.  
Сэм крепкий, сильный, каменный, надежный. Ты отчетливо ощущаешь это всем телом. Чертовы костюмы старшеклассника, скрывающие все это великолепие.  
Ты сглатываешь. Внизу живота собирается тяжесть, стекающая жарким влажным возбуждением вниз. Это настолько сладко, что ты подаешься бедрами вперед, чувствуя почти конвульсивное ответное движение. И мгновенно сжавшиеся руки на ягодицах.  
— Черт, — выстанываешь ругательство. Ты никогда не думала, что это так... И что по задней части бедра к коленям будет волной стекать приятная слабость.  
В юности вы с Джексоном вместе зачитывались любовными романами, где альфа и омега в периоды течки или гона сходили с ума и бросились на все, что двигалось. И трахались напропалую неделями, не отрываясь. Не контролируя себя.  
Сейчас ты хочешь. Сэма. Запах. Вкус. Его тело. Его всего. Но можешь себя контролировать. Как и он. Сэм сдерживается, он чертовски напряжен. Возбужден. Ты чувствуешь это бедрами.  
Поэтому снова поднимаешь руки и кладешь ему на плечи. Ты осознаешь, что полностью управляешь ситуацией. Если ты скажешь нет, то ничего не будет. Как бы сильно вам обоим не хотелось. Но что ты, дура, отказываться от такого?  
— Сэээм, — ты пошло облизываешь губы, перекатывая короткое имя языком. А потом тебя выжимают в стену, и ты уже плохо соображаешь, чтобы делать что-то еще. На осознанное провоцирование не осталось сознания. Оно уплыло куда-то. Не важно.  
Вы целуетесь. Отчаянно, жадно, пожирая друг друга. Колено Сэма между твоих ног, ты почти сидишь на нем. Хочется потереться, но неудобно. Ты нервно дергаешь упрямо не поддающийся галстук.  
— Задушишь, Хейс.  
Он еще может говорить? Тебя это не устраивает. Ты тянешься следом за отстранившимся Сэмом и чуть не получаешь локтем в нос, когда он снимает галстук через голову. Он не озаботился развязыванием, просто ослабил узел. Ты смеешься, откидывая голову назад. В мозгах поубавилось тумана. Он внимательно смотрит и смешливо хмыкает. Отстраняется, снимая тебя с колена, но не отходит далеко.  
— Здесь мы трахаться не будем.  
— Ух ты, какие мы слова плохие знаем, мистер Спенсер, — ты подначиваешь, но он не ведется. Только хмыкает. Вам обоим легко и смешно. Но возбуждение никуда не уходит. Даже наоборот, от чувства принятия, доверия и легкости оно будто усиливается.  
— Я не смогу отпустить тебя потом, Хейс. Когда все пройдет, — он мгновенно серьезнеет.  
— Я не знаю, что будет потом, Сэм, — ты твердом смотришь ему в глаза. И видишь темный тяжелый ураган где-то в глубине расплывшихся почти на всю радужку зрачков. Кажется, что ты и сама не захочешь уйти. Но ему говорить об этом не собираешься. Хватает того, что он понимает, что происходящее может быть временным. А может и нет.  
— Поехали?  
— Да.

Год спустя  
Жар расплывается по всему телу. Каждое движение дается с трудом. Будто в густом киселе. Дыхание тяжелеет. Голову ведет. Одежда трет и мешает.  
У вас очередное дело. Вы с Сэмом в какой-то каморке. В тюрьме штата. Твоя рука в его штанах. В спину больно что-то впивается. Скорее всего, это угол полки. А может быть рукоятка швабры. Тебе как-то плевать. Вы замираете, когда мимо кто-то проходит, тяжело ступая форменными ботинками.  
— Как не вовремя, — едва слышно ворчит Сэм. Ты не знаешь, это он о чертовых полностью синхронизировавшихся циклах или о ходящих за дверью охранниках?  
Год назад Джексон не орал благим матом, когда ты явилась домой счастливая, шальная и полностью здоровая. Почти три дня спустя. Он неодобрительно и ехидно поднял брови. Потом нахмурился, но промолчал. Нэсси, что-то читала в кресле и только окинула вас понимающим взглядом.  
— Лучше? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Да, — улыбка была какая-то немного идиотская, но тебе было наплевать.  
Ты заехала переодеться. В свое, а не наспех упертое у Сэма. Он ждал внизу, чтобы ехать на работу. Вы там не появлялись. Были на связи по телефону. Когда могли оторваться друг от друга. Узел это такая… Кхм, приятная штука.  
Неделю спустя Нэсси уехала, еще чуть позже Джексон с тобой снова разговаривал. И у вас был долгий разговор о том, как это — быть с альфой. Вы смаковали каждую деталь. Но в конце ты только сказала — попробуй. Это лучше.  
Команда одно время делала вид, что им плевать. Потом им стало действительно плевать. Только Тесс краснела периодами, убегая к своему азиату. Френки изображал, что так и надо. Максин фырчала и закатывала глаза.  
С Уоллесом было сложнее. Увидев вас с Сэмом вместе, более того — почуяв, он попытался что-то предъявить. Но как-то очень быстро заткнулся после глухого рыка и тяжелого взгляда Сэма. Ты не знала, что он так может. И не ожидала, что Уоллес так быстро сдастся. Он и не сдался, это уже ты поняла потом, когда Сэма рядом не было. Но после почти безмолвной пантомимы в первый день тебя уже переубедить было невозможно. Наверное, не нужно говорить, что после этого ты не удержалась и затащила Сэма в один из туалетов? Это проявление собственничества тебя прошибло с ног до головы.  
А у вас с Сэмом было то самое потом, о котором вы неуверенно говорили. При этом ты оставалась все той же капризной и властной, а он большей частью был спокойным и сдержанным. Местами неясно было, кто из вас альфа.  
Джексон воспринимал Сэма спокойно и с юмором. Едва ли не с некоторой братской любовью, хоть и весьма ехидной. Особенно по утрам, когда ночующий у вас жаворонок-Сэм после пробежки готовил на всех кофе. Один раз, правда, Джексон выказал некоторое сожаление, что потный Сэм был в футболке (какое досадное упущение) и тогда это был первый и последний раз, когда Джекс просыпался раньше, чем Сэм заканчивал свои утренние ритуалы. Ты правда до сих пор не можешь понять, то ли Сэм вставал еще раньше, то ли Джексону было лень вылезать из постели без кофе.  
Вы же перетрахались везде, где только могли. В офисе, наверное, не было ни одной доступной поверхности, где бы вы с Сэмом не отметились. Как и в других местах, впрочем. Без гона и течки секс не перестал быть притягательным и не стал хуже. Каждый раз был может и не таким крышесносным, как в первый, но… достаточно чудесным, чтобы повторять. Единственное, что тебя расстроило, это отсутствие узла. Когда после окончания вашего «безумия» его ты так и не дождалась, то решила позвонить Нэсси и пожаловаться. Та долго гомерически ржала в трубку. Сэм ей вторил из соседней комнаты. Как же мало ты знала об анатомии альф. Оказалось приятные бонусы у них были только во время гона. Признаться, без узла секс хуже не стал. Как ни странно, Сэм фактически никогда не отказывался. Даже был инициатором не меньшим, чем ты.  
Поэтому «не вовремя» здесь охранники. Цикл вас обоих полностью устраивает. Ты вот прямо надеешься на приятные бонусы своего не-альфы.


End file.
